


Apartment 301

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But before season 4 sksksk, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fools, Future, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Originally on Wattpad, Young Couple, drunk adora maybe, haha - Freeform, have some fluff children :)), it was on my account, no cat catra :(, no magic, nobody cared about my story on there tho, so hi, whats a fic without drama?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adora didn't really think a lot about the whole "moving in with your girlfriend in a small as heck apartment" thing but here she was.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 51





	Apartment 301

**Author's Note:**

> yay. I wanted something before season 4. That was chill at least. Have fun.

Adora put the 301 key into the door. She always found herself watching the key turn and turning into 103.

Just something to pass the little seconds it took to open the door. Adora finished unlocking the door of her apartment.

She struggled to open the door all the way after pulling the key out. Something was In front of the door.

After a minute of attempts Adora was able to open the door. Revealing the small apartment.

There were boxes and books in front of the door.  
Mostly Adora's mess.

The apartment was small for such high rent.  
It only had two rooms that had a door. The second room didn't even count as a room.

The bathroom had a door and so did the closet.  
The living room was there as soon as you walked in.  
The aqua green couch with a coffee table in front of it and two separate sofa chairs a few spaces in front of it.

The kitchen had a island that fit five people. Then there was the kitchen itself.

Behind the living room was a couple of stairs that lead to a space with a large window.

That was their bedroom basically.  
There was a bed in the corner and a couple of posters.

Then on the other side were other random things that fit there.

On the left side was the kitchen but on the right side was the bathroom right next to the slide door closet.

Which is where her girlfriend was currently at.

"Hey." 

"Hey Adora." Catra said from the closet floor.  
Adora quickly locked the door and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Having fun down there?" She asked.  
Although she couldn't see, Catra defiantly rolled her eyes.

"I'm fixing things princesa."

"Like what?" Adora asked as she threw her purse on the couch.  
Catra turned to look at Adora on the floor with a screwdriver in her hands. "The closet duh."  
"You know how our clothes have been falling off the rack?"

"Mhmm"

"That's because it was loose. And whenever we moved or someone else moved above us it fell."

Adora walked closer to Catra on the floor. "Oh wow. This place is shit."

Catra chuckled. She got up off the floor and turned to Adora. Putting her arms around her waist.  
"So. How was your day?"

Adora giggled. "Perfect. My boss raised my pay about thirty dollar's extra."

"Perfect." Catra said as she leaned in to give Adora a kiss.

Adora broke the kiss. "Alright kitty. You still need to clean this mess up."

"Damn." She replied letting go. Adora just laughed.  
"I'll get changed." Adora said walking to the bathroom. 

"K!"

Adora closed the door and took her uniform off. Which was a white shirt, that always had to be tucked in, and said "Hope's Fashion Temple" . Then some plain blue jeans. 

Adora just put on one of her shirts that was too big because the cashier gave her the wrong size and a pair of shorts.

When Adora walked out she saw Catra laying on her back on the couch. "You finished?"

Catra turned to look at Adora. "Yeah."  
Adora walked to the couch and sat on Catra's legs.

"Hey!"

"Not my fault your all over the couch kid."  
Catra rolled her eyes and turned to look at the t.v.

Catra lifted her arms up. "Come here."  
Adora laughed as she lay down on Catra, reaching her stomach.

"Was Hope giving you any trouble today?" Catra asked after thirty minutes of silence.

"Not that much as usual. She was just mad that I took five extra minutes on my break."

"That lady needs a chill pill." Catra replied.

"Mhmm."

Suddenly the lights turned off. And so did the t.v.  
"What the fuck." Catra said as she sat up after Adora got up.

"Power outage? Damn." Adora said as she tried turning the lights back on. "The hallway lights are gone." she said looking out the peep hole.

"The microwave works. And the fridge does too but it's empty except for a couple of drinks and leftover stove food." Catra called out from the kitchen.

"That sucks. Is the oven working?" 

"Nada."

"Crap! I'm starving." Adora said walking over to Catra. 

"Well what do we have?"  
Adora started thinking. "Hmm. OH!"

Adora reached into the cabinet and pulled out a pack of ramen noodles.

Adora turned to Catra and smiled.

"No. No. No. Nope!"

"Oh come on! It tastes great!"

"My mommy didn't feed me that peasant food. She fed me good, restaurant quality food!"

Adora started thinking. "It's either that or starve to death."

Catra rolled her eyes and admitted defeat. "Fine!" she said running to the big tall window they had in their little bedroom.

Adora started to prepare the noodles. "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking at the city. It's beautiful at night. I wanna draw it one night." Catra replied.

Adora hummed in response. After a couple of minutes the noodles were finish.

She grabbed the bowl and added in the flavor. Adora grabbed the bowl and went to Catra who was sitting crisscrossed on the floor.

"Alright princess, time for peasant food!" Adora said. 

"Haha."

Adora sat down across from Catra.

The two chatted as they ate and eventually finished.

Adora cleared her throat. 

"Ok. Ok. The ramen noodles is great. Dang." Catra said. Adora laughed. "I knew it!"

Adora pushed their dinner aside and leaned back on their bed. 

Adora closed her eyes. Sleep came pretty easy with nothing to do. Catra scooted herself in between Adora's legs and laid her head back. 

"The lights better come on tomorrow or I'm gonna sue." Catra suddenly said. 

"Sure you are."

Catra scoffed and snuggled closer into Adora.

"Yeah I'm not."

**Author's Note:**

> This has multiple chapters. So don't worry.


End file.
